The present invention is directed to a wrap formed of sheet paper, which is folded around an impregnated gauze dressing to maintain the sterility and makes it easier for hospital personnel to handle the dressing. The invention is also directed to a package for the dressing, which package includes the wrap as an inner wrap for holding the dressing which wrap is received in an outer sealed pouch of aluminum foil.
A dressing, that is often used in hospitals for covering a wound or a skin graft area, is a petrolatum dressing which comprises a fine-mesh gauze which is coated with petrolatum. Petrolatum is a well known commercially available material and an example is sold under the trademark "VASELINE". It is necessary that the dressing be sterile but because of the oily nature of the material, it is difficult to sterilize this dressing in the hospital with the sterilizers which are available. Therefore, the best method has been to have the impregnated dressing prepared commercially and packaged for the hospital.
The most satisfactory method found to date for preparing the dressing commercially involves placing the dressing in an aluminum foil pouch which is sealed on all four edges and steam sterilized. When the pouch reaches the sterilization temperature which is approximately 250.degree. F., the petrolaum melts and adheres to the foil so that when the pouch is later opened, part of the petrolatum is left behind on the foil. In addition, the dressing will stick to the inside surfaces of the foil of the pouch when the pouch is opened and thus this sticking to the foil pouch will cause the dressing to become twisted and/or difficult to handle.
In addition, when it is desired to use the dressing in surgery or in other sterile environments and since the dressing cannot be easily removed from the foil pouch and placed on a sterile field until it is ready to be used, it is necessary to enclose the foil pouch within a second outer wrapper, usually a paper-type wrap. This entire package is then sterilized so that the outside of the foil pouch is also sterile and can be placed on the sterile field in the operating room by removing the outer paper wrapper and dropping the foil pouch thereon. When the dressing is needed, it then can be opened by the sterile nurse with her gloved hands. However, as mentioned hereinabove, when the pouch is opened by the sterile nurse, difficulties with twisting and/or unwrapping of the dressing because of its sticking to the pouch will occur.